Opening The Gates Of Hell
by journey maker
Summary: Serenity and her friends play with a Ouija Board, only to have something come out of it.. Rated for language, violence. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

_Dedicated to SMYGO4EVA hope you like it.._

Chapter One

_**What happens when you play around with something that could spell disaster if you don't know what you're doing? Well that's just what four young girls did, and how it destroyed all but one of them.**_

It was a dark rainy day, Serenity and three of her girlfriends: Bonnie, Linda and Clair, were up in her room playing around with the Ouija Board. (Serenity's brother Joey had told her to get rid of it, but she didn't see anything wrong with playing with it.) They were laughing and playing around with the board, and then Linda said, "Let's see if we can get someone who has died to talk to us."

Then Linda and Bonnie put their hands on the pointer and Linda asked the question and the pointer started moving around on the board and it spelled out the name Booth.

Bonnie looked at Linda and she asked, "Does that mean John Wilkes Booth?"

Linda then asked the board, "Is your name John Wilkes Booth?" The pointed moved up to the "**Yes"** spot and Linda said, "Did you feel that, it was like someone moved across the board."

Linda immediately picked her hands off the pointer and said, "I don't want to use this ever again." Clair laughed and looked at Bonnie and she said, "Do you want to try it again?"

Linda looked at them and said, "Maybe we'd better stop for awhile, this thing is starting to freak me out, I swear I felt something moving across the board and it touched my hand."

Clair laughed at her and then she said, "If you're chicken then move and let Rene and me play with it." Bonnie then said, "I'm not chicken, it's just that Linda's never lied about anything like this before."

Clair then sat down across from Bonnie, she put her hand on the pointer, she looked at Bonnie, and she asked the board, "Was Linda telling the truth about something touching her hands?"

Then the pointer started moving and it stopped on the "**YES"** spot, then Bonnie started shaking and she said, "I don't want to use this thing again." Then she got up off the floor and Serenity sat down across for Clair and Rene asked the board, "Will I ever find the right man, one who will love me?"

Then the pointer then started moving and it stopped on the **"YES" **spot but then it started moving again and it started spelling out a name, the name is spelled out was **"KIRAM" **Serenity looked at Clair and then they both started laughing until they both had tears running down their faces.

Clair then said, "Hey Rene, this is almost like what happened in the movie The Shining, you know when it spelled REDRUM and that was MURDER spelled backwards."

Linda then looked at Serenity and she said, "Maybe you should listen to your brother and get rid of this board, maybe he knows something that we don't."

Clair laughed and said, "Are you going to tell me that you believe this stupid board, don't you know that it's just a game and nothing more."

Bonnie then said, "Can we please put it away and do something else?"

Serenity decided to do what her friends wanted and she picked up the box, put the board and the pointer into the box, closed the lid, and put it in the bottom of her closet in her secret hiding place.

Then she said, "Alright, who wants to go to the Mall and get something to eat and look at all the cute boys hanging around there."

So they got ready and then they walked to the Mall and after getting some burgers, they sat down and started eating and looking at the cute boys that passed by their table.

_**(Little did Serenity know that when she got home the board would be out of the box, on the floor where it **__**originally**__** was, ready for her to play it again.)**_

They all had a great time, but then Serenity looked at her watch and seeing that her brother would soon be home, she said, "I've got to get going, Joey is going to be home soon, and I have to get dinner going."

She said good-bye to them and after she left, Clair said, "Why don't we go over to the park and see if the Paddle Boat Ride is working, we could have fun paddling around the lake."

When Serenity got home, she saw what time it was and she went to the kitchen and was getting dinner going. She didn't go to her room, so she didn't know what was waiting there for her.

Joey got home, after he was cleaned up, he sat down at the table, and as Serenity said grace, they ate their food. Joey praised her on dinner and he then helped her do the dishes.

Then they went out into the living room and watched some television until it was time for bed. When Joey stretched and yawned, he said, "I can't keep my eyes open anymore, I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late." Then he kissed her cheek and went to his room and before his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

When Serenity opened her bedroom door, there on the floor was the Ouija Board, and when she walked over and looked down at it, the pointer started moving and it spelled, **"COME BACK AND PLAY WITH ME."**

Serenity tried to scream, but then she felt light headed and fainted and when she hit the floor, the door to her room closed and then she was slowly pulled closer and closer to the board.

The phone was ringing off the hook when Joey answered it, he heard Linda one of his sister's friend's say, "Your sister has that Ouija Board in her room, we were playing with it this morning." Joey slammed the phone down, turned and went to talk to Serenity.

When he opened her bedroom door, what happened next was almost like a scene out of a horror movie, he watched his sister being pulled towards that damn board, and in the middle of the board Joey saw what looked like two red eyes, and he heard the sound of maniacal laughter.

Joey yelled, "Rene!" And he ran and grabbed hold of her hands and pulled with all his might and finally after what seemed like eternity he finally got her away from the board and picked her up, hurried out of her room and slammed the door shut.

Joey carried her to the living room and laid her on the couch and then he called the Game Shop, when Solomon answered it, Joey said, "Sorry to be calling so late, but I really need to talk to Yami."

Then Joey heard Yami's voice, "Why are you calling so late?"

Joey then said, "Serenity and some of her friends were playing with that damn Ouija Board, and tonight one of her friends called and let me know about what they had been doing.

I went to talk to her and when I opened her door, I found her passed out on the floor and somehow her body was being dragged toward the board.

When I grabbed hold of her and started pulling, I looked at the board and I swear I saw two blood red eyes looking at me and then I heard this maniacal laughter coming from inside the damn board, I finally got her out of the room and called you, Yami what in the is going on?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Joey was talking to Yami, there was a terrible sound like someone was trying to get out of Serenity's room and it scared the hell out of Joey. "Yami, what in the hell is in my sister's room?"

Yami said, "That's a good question, has Serenity come to yet?"

No and I'm getting worried." Joey told him.

Get out of there and come to the Game Shop, I'm going to call Bakura and Ishizu and have them meet you here, maybe between the three of us we can figure out what's going on." Yami told him.

Right before Joey hung up the phone, the door to Serenity's room burst open and the horrid smell of dead bodies permeated into the living room, making Joey start gagging, when Joey stood up and tried to pick Serenity up, something was preventing him from doing it, Joey then said, "Yami, Help!" Then the line went dead.

Yami yelled for Yugi and when he came running down the stairs, Yami said, "Call Ryou, tell him to have Bakura get over to the Wheeler's as fast as he can, then call Ishizu and tell her that something is happening and it could be caused by shadow magic, ask if she'll come to the Game Shop."

Then Yami ran out the door, got into his car and sped over to the Wheeler's, when he got there the presence of dark magic was everywhere, then suddenly Bakura appeared and he said, "What in the hell is happening in there?"

Yami said, "I'll explain later, right now we have to somehow get both Joey and Serenity out of there and back to the Game Shop."

They both began chanting in Egyptian but it didn't seem to help, then Bakura said, "To hell with this" and he threw his body against the door, splintering it to pieces.

Then both he and Yami hurried inside and they got both Joey and Serenity out of there all of a sudden they heard what seemed like a wild animal scream, Bakura said, "We'd better get the hell out of here and fast."

They got them into the back seat of Yami's car and then he drove back to the Game Shop, there they found Ishizu and Shadi waiting for them, when they carried both Joey and Serenity inside and put them on the couch, Shadi, said, "They have been touched by dark magic, how in the hell did that happen?"

Yami then said, "Until they wake up, we'll never know, all I know is that Joey called me and said that his sister and some of her friends were playing around with an Ouija Board, and that when he went to talk to his sister, she was passed out on the floor.

Then something was dragging her body towards the board and Joey said that when he looked at the board, he could see two eyes and they were blood red."

About that time, Serenity woke up screaming, that caused Joey to wake up too, and they both fell off the couch onto the floor. Solomon went over to help them when he was thrown backwards and he crashed into the wall and fell down, then both Joey and Serenity passed out again.

Shadi then said, "Whatever it was that was doing this, is still affecting both of them, until we are certain what it is, they are both a danger to any of us until they wake up."

Ishizu then asked, "Ishizu then said, "I can't seem to reach them, what if they never wake up?"

Shadi then looked at Yami and asked, "What happened when you and Bakura entered the house?"

Yami told him, "The smell was horrendous, it almost smell like decaying bodies, then as Bakura and I were taking them out of the house, we heard what sounded like a wild animal scream, we got the hell out of there and came back here.

Shadi said, "Whatever it is, I fear that if we don't destroy it and soon, both Serenity and Joseph's lives might cease to exist."

When Joey came to, he jerked off the couch and as he stood up he looked around the room and he said, "How'd we get here?"

Shadi told him, "Yami and Bakura got you and your sister out of the house a brought you both back here, Joseph what in the hell was your sister doing?"

Joey looked down at his sister and then he looked up at Shadi and said, "I don't know, all I do know is late last night Linda Jenkins one of Rene's friends called.

She then told me that earlier that day she and Rene, Clair Lawrence, and Bonnie Jenkins were all playing around with the Ouija Board that I told my sister to get rid of, and that something weird happened.

Then Rene put the game away and the four of them went to the Mall, when I opened my sister's door to talk to her about using the damn board, I saw my sister lying on the floor and something was dragging her towards the board.

When I reached out to grab her, I felt something trying to stop me, then I used all my strength to yank her out of the room, I saw two eyes in the center of the board and they were blood red."

Ishizu had walked over to where Serenity was lying and she tried once again to reach her and then all of a sudden she screamed and her body was thrown across the room.

Shadi turned around just in time to see what seemed like a phantom ghost and it scared the hell out of him, then he ran over to Ishizu and as he helped her off the floor, she looked at him and said, "How can it be, he's still locked in the shadows isn't he?"

Joseph looked at Shadi and he asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Just then, Serenity opened her eyes, sat up, and said, "KARIM!" Then she collapsed onto the couch again."

Both Yami and Bakura looked at Shadi and he said, "Yes, he's found someway out of the shadows, I still don't know how, but I fear that damn board game is the answer to all our questions.

"**Warning: Violent Murder Scene:**

Across town in the house of Linda Jenkins:

The Jenkins family were all asleep in their home, when an evil presence entered and moved towards Linda's room, it entered the room and then two weird looking knives appeared out of know where, and they began carving Linda's body to pieces.

Her head was lying on the bed, while her body was thrown across the room, her legs and arms were lying on the floor, blood was everywhere, and it almost looked like a sick Van Gogh painting. When she was dead, the presence disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

The next morning, when her father went to her room to wake her up, he opened the bedroom door and what he saw caused him to scream and scream, when his wife came to see what was wrong, he wouldn't allow her to look into the room.

The Police were called, when they investigated they found that no one had broke into the house, so how did their daughter get carved up like a turkey on thanksgiving?

The only clue the Police found was a weird note saying, in blood saying, "She's_** mine, you can't stop me from having her!**_

The next day when Seto was reading the newspaper, he read where a young lady was violently murdered, and then some nut case left a weird note. Something felt wrong about this, so Seto called the Game Shop and when Solomon answered the phone, Seto said, "Look at the newspaper."

Solomon hung up the phone and then he went inside and picked up the newspaper and when he read the article, he hurried to tell Yami. When Yami read the article he felt sick to his stomach, he knew that that bastard was behind this, he had to talk to Shadi and let him know about it.

_**What they didn't know was that another of Serenity's friends were about to be killed by KIRAM.**_

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Yami showed Shadi the article, Shadi said, "Who are the other young girls that played with that damn board?"

Yami said, "I don't remember, the only one who really knows is Serenity and if she doesn't wake up, we may never know."

Shadi then said, "We've got to talk to Joseph, maybe he can remember their names, we've got to hurry, I fear that we may be too late to stop another senseless killing."

They went back to the Game Shop and Shadi went over and asked Joseph, "What are the other girl's names, the ones who were playing with that damn board?"

Joey then said, "There was Linda Jenkins, Clair Lawrence and Bonnie Jenkins, she's Linda's cousin, why?"

Shadi then said, "This force that your sister and her friends released when they started playing with that Ouija Board may be killing her friends off, and I don't know why."

Joey looked at Shadi and then he said, "If it's doing that, what's to keep it from killing my sister?"

Shadi then asked him, "Do you know where these girls live?"

Joseph then said, "I'm not telling you anything until you answer my question, is my sister in danger of being killed?"

Shadi looked at Yami who nodded his head and then Shadi said, "Alright I'll be honest with you; there is no way of saying for sure that Serenity isn't in danger.

All I do know is that last night one of your sister's friends was killed and we believe that it had something to do with whatever was released from that board."

Joey then said, "I really don't know where any of them live, Serenity goes to school with them, but other then that I can't tell you anything more, will my sister ever wake up?"

Shadi wasn't going to lie to him and so he said, "That all depends on whether your sister is strong enough to fight the force that is keeping her under its spell."

Joey then asked, "Can't you somehow read her mind and try to help her wake up?"

Shadi told him, "Ishizu tried and it nearly destroyed her, I won't allow her to go anywhere near your sister, I'm really sorry but I just can't."

Joey looked at Yami and he said as tears ran down his face, "Why can't you or Bakura do something to help?"

Yami then said, "Joseph, it's not like either of us have any magical powers that we can just make whatever it is go away, this power is stronger then any of us have ever known, we can only pray that your sister can somehow find the strength to fight it and wake up."

_**Warning: Violent Murder Scene:**_

At the home of Bonnie Jenkins:

The next night, when the family was asleep, KIRAM entered the house and made its way to the bedroom of Bonnie, where it entered the room and using the same swords, it shredded Bonnie's body into little pieces. When it was over, Bonnie's room resembled that of a slaughterhouse, with body parts shrewn all over the room.

When her mother went to wake Bonnie the next morning, she opened the door, what she saw caused her to scream and scream, and finally she passed out. The Police were called and when they went to investigate, what they saw caused the most seasoned Officer to run outside and vomit repeatedly.

**Back at the Game Shop:**

The next day, the phone rang and Shadi said, "Solomon please may I speak to Yami."

"Shadi, what's happened?" Yami asked.

"Have you seen the paper, another of Serenity's friends was found dead, it's got to be that monster, I don't know how to stop it." Shadi said.

Then Shadi heard Joseph's voice in the background, "Ask him if he can separate Serenity from whatever is holding her?"

Yami handed Joey he phone and he heard Shadi say, "If we try what you're asking, we can easily sentence your sister to a death sentence, whatever is holding onto her is also keeping her alive."

Joseph then said, "If that is what you call alive, I know that my sister would rather be dead instead of being the puppet of that bastard."

_**Deep within Serenity's tormented mind:**_

_**Serenity was trying to wake up, but something was stopping her, she could feel the evil all around and all she could do was run and keep running.**_

_**She witness the horrible death of her friend Linda, and even though she begged and pleaded for her friend's life nothing she did could keep that hideous **__**monstrosity**__** from killing Linda.**_

_**Then she had to witness again the death of her friend Bonnie and like Linda, Serenity pleaded for her friend's life but to no avail, she still died. And like with Linda, whenever that thing was done killing, it would scream and scream, "You can't keep her from me, you can't."**_

_**Dear god, what was she to do, she knew that Clair was the next to die, but why, what had they done that was so horrible that they had to die for?" Why wasn't someone there to help her wake up, didn't anyone care? What about Joey, was he dead too, where was he, why couldn't she wake up?"**_

Joey then asked Yami, "What happened to that damn game, did either you or Bakura go back and get it and throw it away?"

Yami said, "No, we haven't been back there since we got both you and Serenity out, there's still to much dark magic there, if Bakura or I was to go inside the house Shadi doesn't know how it would affect either of us."

Joey then said, "What if I went back there and looked for it, would that dark magic hurt me?"

Shadi looked at him and then he said, "I don't know if it would, but I don't think that the game is even in the house, you see for that thing to be able to move around so much it has to have something to hold it here and I believe that it's the game doing that."

Joey then said, "But if we could find it, couldn't you destroy it?"

Shadi told him again, "Joseph, I don't know what kind of hold that thing has on your sister, but what I do know is that if you were to destroy the game, you'd be destroying your sister too.

We've got to pray that somehow your sister will find a way to stop it, until then we can't do anything except wait and pray."

_**Outside the home of Clair Lawrence:**_

_The family was sleeping, when a evil presence entered the home and went straight to Clair's room, upon entering the room it started cutting and dicing Clair's body, soon it was thrown all over the room and blood dripped from the walls and there on the floor beside the bed was written:_

"_**Nothing is going to stop me; I will have her as my own."**_

The next morning when her older brother went to tell her that breakfast was ready, he opened the door and started throwing up, their father upon hearing his son throwing up went to find out what was the matter.

When he got to his daughter's room, he looked inside and screamed, his wife came running and he tackled her to the floor saying, "You can't go in there, please go call the Police." He told her.

The Police then putting all the puzzle pieces together decided to go talk to the only one of the friends alive, Serenity Wheeler.

But when they got to their home, they were surprised by the destruction they found, not knowing where to search; they put out An All Points Bulletin on Serenity Wheeler, find her and bring her to the station for questioning.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When the Police issued an APB on Serenity, Seto was at Kaiba Corp., he was in a Meeting, when his secretary gave him a note and he read it; he immediately canceled the Meeting, telling the others, "There has been an emergency at my home, and I'll have Mrs. Turner reschedule this meeting for later this week."

Then he hurried out of the room and went to his private elevator and as he was going down to the garage, he called Roland and said, "Pick me up at the emergency entrance and take me to the Game Shop."

When Roland got there, he could see that Seto was emotionally upset about something and he said, "Seto, what's wrong?"

Seto handed him the note to read and after Roland read it he said, "But how can that be, isn't she still in some kind of coma at the Game Shop?"

Seto said, "Yes, but that won't stop the Police from trying to bully their way into the Shop to try to question her, that's why I have to get there to let Joey and the others know what's going on."

Roland pulled outside the Game Shop and he said, "I'll wait here in case you need to get somewhere else in a hurry." Seto thanked him as he got out of the limo and walked into the Game Shop. Solomon came to see who it was when he heard the bell ring and was surprised to see Seto standing there.

"I have to talk to Joey, it's about his sister." Seto said. Solomon showed him into the other room and there he saw Serenity lying there almost as if she were dead on the couch, Joey stood up and said, "What do you want?"

Seto said, "My secretary gave me this note, and I knew that you'd want to see what it said." He handed the note to Joey and when he read it he said, "Bull shit how could she do such horrible things, she's been like this ever since this all began."

Then Yami, Bakura and Shadi came into the room and Yami went over and said, "Kaiba what's this all about?" Joey then handed Yami the note and when he read it he looked at Bakura and Shadi and said, "The Police think that Serenity has something to do with the deaths of her friends, they have issued an APB out saying that if anyone sees Serenity they are to bring her back to the Station for questioning."

Shadi then said, "We have to keep them from coming here looking for her, until I can make arrangements to move her to a safer location." Seto then said, "I have a Loft Apartment in downtown Domino, you can use that if you want."

Joey then said, "Kaiba why are you being so damn nice, what do you want out of this?"

Before Seto could say anything, Roland came into the Game Shop and when Solomon went to see whom it was, Roland said, "Tell Seto that the Police are going door to door looking for anyone who may have seen Serenity."

Solomon and Roland went back into the other room and Solomon then said, "You better make up your minds what you are going to do, the Police are going door to door looking for Serenity and they'll be here soon."

Shadi looked at Yami and Bakura and he said, "We have to use our powers to get Serenity out of here and the Apartment that Seto said we could use." So they all joined hands and started chanting and then Shadi, Bakura, Yami and Serenity were gone. Joey then looked at Seto and he said, "Could you please take me there, I have to be near to her."

_**Deep inside the tormented mind of Serenity:**_

_**What's going on, why can't I wake up, I try to get Joey to hear me, but all he does is sit there looking at me and saying something, I can't quite make out what he's saying, all I know is that somehow I've got to wake up.**_

_**What's that, something or someone is trying to get into my mind, I've got to let Joey know, whatever it is, I'm terrified, please Joey you've got to hear me, please make this nightmare go away, help me wake up, please big brother help me.**_

_When the Police go to the Game Shop, they opened the door and started to shove Solomon out of the way so that they could search the place, when Seto and Roland came out of the other room and Seto said, "Touch this man and I'll see each and every __one__ of you in Court."_

Roland then asked, "Why are you here?"

The Sergeant said, "We've been ordered to find a girl by the name of Serenity Wheeler and take her in for questioning, but we haven't found her yet."

Roland then said, "Well unless you have a search warrant, you won't be searching this man's shop, now get the hell out of here and don't come back until you do have that warrant."

_**Back at the Apartment:**_

Joey sat beside his sister's body on the couch and then he said, "If it weren't for Kaiba's help, the Police would be trying to get you to answer their questions, we owe him big time."

Shadi then said, "There has to be some way to break the hold this bastard has on her, but whatever it is, I don't know." Yami then said, "

_**Marik's thought**__**s**__**:**_

**Now that she's no longer inside that other place where I couldn't reach her, I can now take control of her easier, she'll be my vessel of vengence against the ones who sent me to the Shadow Realm and I won't stop until they are all dead."**

_**Inside Serenity's Mind:**_

_**Then the**__** evil presence appeared in Serenity's mind, she said, "Who are you?" Then she heard **__**maniacal**__** laughter and it sent chills down her spine, "Don't you know, **__**I'm**__** the one you and your little friends released when you were playing with that Ouija Board. The evil one said.**_

_**She then said, "It was only a game we were playing, we all thought that it was fun messing around with Linda's mind, we never thought that anything bad would happen."**_

_**Then the evil presence started to laugh and said, "Well guess what, now you know that nothing is just a game, things bad do happen, now as to why I'm here, you're the reason."**_

"_**What do you mean, I'm the reason you're here, what do you want me for?" She asked.**_

_**Then the evil presence said, "I'm going to **__**possess**__** your body, then I can get out of this world and take revenge on the people who put me there, you're going to be the vessel that does my bidding and when everyone is dead, I'll be able to walk on this earth again."**_

_**Serenity became terrified and she said, "Leave me alone, go find someone else to possess."**_

_**Then the evil presence started laughing **__**repeatedly**__** then it stopped and said, "You have no say in this, I'm your master and you'll do as I say or I'll kill everyone around you that you love."**_

_**Back at the Apartment:**_

Joey looked at his sister and he noticed that her eyes were moving like she was dreaming and he said, "Why is she acting like this, what's wrong."

Shadi walked over, he put his hand onto of her head, and he said, "She's having a nightmare, KIRAM is tormenting her, and I pray that she's strong enough to endure what he's doing."

Yami then said, "All we can do now is pray to whoever you believe in to give Serenity their strength so that she can fight off his advances."

Joey had enough of them saying KIRAM, so he said, "Will you both please call him by his given name, call him MARIK, and if I could I get inside my sister's mind and find a way to destroy him once and for all."

_**Inside Serenity's Mind:**_

_**She said, "You hear that, my brother wants to kill you so that you'll leave me alone and I pray that he does."**_

_**Marik laughed and said, "Your brother thinks he's strong enough to stop me, well maybe I'll give him the chance, who knows maybe it will make me laugh."**_

Joey took Serenity's hand in his and he said, "Rene, I wish you could hear me, you need to fight like you've never fought before, if you don't then that bastard is going to win and god, I can't lose you so please fight."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Joey wanted to find out why the his sister's friends died, what did it have to do with that damn game, so he called the only person he knew who might be able to find out for him, he called Seto.

When Joey called Seto he said, "I need your help, is there any way you could find out why my sister's friends died from playing with the Ouija Board, I'm scared that she might be the next one to die."

Seto didn't really get along with Wheeler, but after all he was a brother and he knew that if it was Mokuba who was in trouble he hoped that someone would ask if they could help, so he said, "I'll call in a few favors and get back to you." Joey thanked him, when he hung up the phone he sat there looking at Serenity and he said, "I wish I could get inside your head and find out what's going on.

There were times when it seemed that Serenity might be waking up, she would open her eyes and then she'd sigh and go back to sleep, it was so frustrating for Joey, but he kept his vigil sitting next to her praying that she'd wake up and tell him what happened.

**At Kaiba Corp.:**

Seto found out things that chilled him down to the bone, so he talked to Roland and asked, "If he'd call Solomon Motou and ask him if they could go to the Apartment when he showed Joey what he found out." Roland said, "I'll call him and meet you there in an hour."

Seto then put the reports in his valise and got into the limo and gave his driver the address and when they got there, Seto knocked on the door and when Roland opened it, he found Solomon sitting beside Joey and Yami, Bakura and Shadi were also there.

When Seto came into the room he said, "Joey asked me to find out why the three girls that his sister knew died, well I got the Police Reports on each case and it gets really weird.

Seto then said, each of the girls died a horrible death, I called a few people whom he knew he could trust and finally he got copies of the Police Reports on each of the young girls and when he read them, he'd get violently ill reading how the young girls died and what was written in each of their rooms.

The Detectives investigating each case thinks that Serenity is the one killing her friends, but from what I read, I know it couldn't be her, she's not that strong to do what was done to the girls."

Then he opened his valise and handed Yami and Bakura each one of the Reports and said, "Only you are allowed to read what's in these Reports, Joey you couldn't handle what the Detectives had wrote, plus there are photos of each scene."

When Yami and Bakura read each of the Reports:

Linda Jenkins was the first one, her head was lying on the bed, while her body was thrown across the room, her legs and arms were lying on the floor, blood was everywhere, and it almost looked like a sick Van Gogh painting. The only clue the Police found was a weird note saying, in blood saying, **"She's**_** mine, you can't stop me from having her!**_

Bonnie Jenkins (Cousin to Linda) was the next Report:

The next night, when the family was asleep, KIRAM entered the house and made its way to the bedroom of Bonnie, where it entered the room and using the same swords, it shredded Bonnie's body into little pieces. When it was over, Bonnie's room resembled that of a slaughterhouse, with body parts shrewn all over the room.

Clair Lawrence was the last Report:

_The family was sleeping, when a evil presence entered the home and went straight to Clair's room, upon entering the room it started cutting and dicing Clair's body, soon it was thrown all over the room and blood dripped from the walls and there on the floor beside the bed was written:_

 **"**_**Nothing is going to stop me; I will have her as my own."**_

When they were done reading the Reports, both of them were sick to their stomach's, Yami then said, "That bastard killed these young ladies all out of some kind of revenge."

Bakura then said, "But why, what did they ever do to him?"

Shadi said, "It seems that Marik hated each of the girls because he thought that they were going to try to tell Serenity to stop playing with the game, it is the game that opened a portal to the shadows and that allowed Marik to enter out world.

I wonder why he wanted to come back here, unless it's to try to get rid of the ones who sent him to the Shadows in the first place, so that means Marik is goingto try to kill, Ishizu, Yami, Bakura and myself.

Marik doesn't understand that since he's been gone, I've has learned several spells that could protect the Ishtar home, and that both Bakura and I also can protect ourselves, the only ones we have to protect our hikari's and of course Seto you and your brother."

Joey then asked, "If he killed those girls because they were trying to keep Rene to stop using that damn board, where is the board now, and how did he get into the girls homes and kill them?

Shadi said, "He's like a spirit, he can go through things, but what I can't understand is how was he able to kill each of the girls, unless he's discovered how to use his mind to make the things he used to kill the girls work."

Joey looked at all of them and said, "What's keeping him from killing my sister?"

Shadi then said, "I have a theory, if he needs a body to be able to move around in our world he'll need a vessel to do that, so he'll probably use Serenity's body, what I'm afraid of is that if the Police sees her and Marik doesn't stop when they tell her to, they can shoot and kill her."

Just then Serenity woke up, she sat up and looked at Joey and said, "Why didn't you stop him, I screamed and begged you to do something, but you just ignored me, why don't you love me anymore?"

Tears filled Joey's eyes as he listened to what his sister said, the Bakura said, "What in the hell are you talking about, your brother has been out of his mind trying to find a way to wake you up and stop that bastard from doing the horrid things that he was doing."

Serenity looked at Bakura and with a wicked look in her eyes she said, "I wasn't talking to you, you don't know what you're talking about, you'd lie for him any time you could."

Joey had enough of what she was saying and he slapped her across her face, but instead of crying out in pain, she laughed and said, "If you think you can hurt me you're wrong, nothing is going to stop me."

Then Serenity turned and looked at Yami, Bakura and Shadi and she said, "If I were you I'd be damn careful what you say or do, I could send all of you to the shadows anytime I want, but first I'm going to make all of you suffer." Then she waved her arms, chanted some ancient words and she disappeared from the room.

Shadi then said, "She possessed by Marik, he's going to use her to get near our loved ones, we have to call and tell them what's happening. We have to get home as soon as possible."

Joey then said, "Tell me what I have to do."

Shadi then said, "Right now, you need to go home with Seto and stay there, I don't think she'll hurt you, but she'll try to hurt Mokuba, but if you're there she may leave him alone."

Seto then said, "If she comes near my brother, I'll make her wish she had never tried to hurt my brother." Then he looked at Joey and said, "I'm sorry for taking that way, but I will protect my brother like you're willing to protect your sister, and if push comes to shove, well you just might have to pay for a proper burial."

Joey looked at Seto and he said, "I can understand your feelings, but just keep in mind that I will protect Serenity against any one who wants to hurt her." Seto nodded his head that he understood then he said, "Lets get to the Manor and make sure that both or siblings are safe."

When Seto and Joey left, Shadi said, "We've got to get to our loved ones and make sure that Marik doesn't get to them first." Then they all left to go to their homes.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

The first thing Serenity did was find a pay phone and she called the Game Shop, when Yugi answered, she made her voice sound like Ryou's and she said, "Hey Yugi, want to come over, I'm going to make some cookies, you know the kind you like."

Yugi said, "You mean the peanut butter kind?" Serenity then said, "Yes that kind, come on over, we can make enough and surprise both Bakura and Yami."

There was something in her voice that made Yugi believe he was really talking to Ryou, so Yugi said, "I'll leave a note for Yami and Grandpa and I'll be right over." Serenity said, "See you soon." Then she hung up the phone and waited for Yugi to come by and she's grab him, and she did have a surprise waiting for him, she really did.

After leaving a note telling both Yami and Grandpa that he was going over to Ryou's, Yugi locked the Game Shop and happily ran down the street towards Ryou's. Serenity was standing beside the pay phone when Yugi passed by and she said, "Yugi, do you have some change, I have to call Joey, I hurt my ankle and make it home by myself."

Yugi smiled at her not knowing what was going to be his worse day, and then he said, "No I don't have any money, but you can use my cell phone." She thanked him and as she pretended to be calling her brother, Serenity began chanting an ancient spell that made Yugi forget where he was going and made him go wherever she told him to.

_**At The Game Shop:**_

When Solomon and Yami got home, Solomon said, "I wonder why Yugi locked the store this early in the day?" Yami had a bad feeling about this, and when Solomon used his key to unlock the door, Yami ran around the house looking for Yugi.

Solomon called out to Yami, "Yugi left us a note." Here's the note:

**Grandpa and Yami:**

**Ryou called and asked me to com over and help him back some cookies for a surprise for Bakura, Yami and I know you can have some too. I'll be home after we're done.**

**Yugi**

Yami called Ryou's and when Bakura answered, Yami said, "Have either of you seen Yugi, he left a note saying that he was going over to your house to bake cookies with Ryou."

Bakura then said, "No I haven't seen him, just a minute and I'll ask Ryou." Then Yami heard Ryou say, "No I didn't call Yugi, what's going on, why is Bakura acting weirder then normal?"

Bakura took the phone back and he said, "I think its time we are honest with them, they are in a way stronger then we are." Yami then said, "Maybe you're right, if I had told Yugi about what is going on, he'd be here now, if that bastard hurts him I swear I'll rip his damn heart out with my bare hands."

When Yami hung up the phone he told, "Solomon neither Ryou nor Bakura had seen Yugi, god what do we do now?"

Solomon then said, "We can't fall apart, we have to keep our wits so that we can think of where Marik might have taken Yugi and going there and bringing my grandson back home."

Yami walked outside and he threw his head back and yelled, **"MARIK YOU BASTARD, IF YOU HURT YUGI I SWEAR BY EVERYTHING HOLY I WILL SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE SHADOWS AND LAUGH AS THE SHADOWS RIP YOUR SOUL TO PIECES!"**

Serenity hid until Yugi got near and then using the words that Marik told her, she put Yugi into a trance and then she said, "You will come with me, we will have lots of fun."

Yugi the said, "I will follow you and we will have lots of fun." Marik laughed deep inside Serenity's mind, "This is going to be fun, torturing the Pharaoh's little love, and when I'm through, he won't ever want the Pharaoh near him, Yugi will be terrified of him."

When Serenity lead Yugi to an undisclosed house, they went inside and he followed her to one of the bedrooms, and there on the wall were chains hanging and attached to the chains were handcuffs, there was two set of chains, one for Yugi hands and one for his feet.

Serenity then said, "Yugi, why don't you lay down on the bed, you look tired from our long trek." Yugi looked at her, shook his head, and lay down on the bed and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Then Serenity did as Marik said, she picked up Yugi and carried him over to the wall, she leaned him agaist the wall, then she took the handcuffs and attached each cuff to each of his wrists and his feet and then Marik said to her, "Go over and sit down on the chair, we'll begin our fun when Yugi wakes up."

Serenity did as she was told, then as she closed her eyes, something deep inside her mind something clicked inside her mind and then a very weak voice whispered to her.

"**Don't do what he tells you, he's going to hurt Yugi maybe even kill him because he's a very sick bastard, you need to try to fight him, or he'll even consume you and when he's done he'll probably kill you too, so fight, fight him."**

Yami called the Manor and asked to speak to Seto, when Seto said, "What do you want?" Yami then said, "I think Marik has Yugi, when Solomon and I got home, he was gone and he left us a note saying that he was going to Ryou's to bake cookies, but in reality Ryou never called Yugi and neither Bakura nor Ryou knows where Yugi is."

Seto then said to Yami, "Have you called and told Shadi what happened, maybe he knows of someway you can find out where Marik has Serenity and Yugi." Yami thanked Seto. Then he called the Ishtar's and spoke to Shadi, "Marik has Yugi, god, what do I do now?"

**Back at Ryou and Bakura's house:**

Ryou looked at Bakura and he said, "What in the hell is going on and why would Yami call here and ask where Yugi is and who in the hell were you talking to him about?"

Bakura then said, "Sit down; this is going to be hard to hear." Ryou sat down and then he looked at Bakura and said, "Kura, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

Bakura then said, "We believe that somehow Marik has found a way out of the shadows. Somehow Serenity Wheeler and three of her friends were playing with a Ouija Board and somehow that opened a portal from the shadows to our world, Marik came through, then because her three friends were telling her that she should get rid of the board, Marik killed them one by one and it was done in the most hideous ways.

Now we believe that Marik has come back to kill the ones who sentenced him to remain in the shadows forever, he has possessed Serenity's body to do his bidding.

And through her he told us, "If I were you I'd be damn careful what you say or do, I could send all of you to the shadows anytime I want, but first I'm going to make all of you suffer."

So I figure he means by taking you, Yugi, Ishizu, Joey and maybe even Mokuba, that he's going to make us suffer by not knowing if he's hurting any of you or not, then after he thinks we've suffered enough, he's going to kill each of us one by one.

But I have news for that son-of-a-bitch, I'm not going down with out a fight and neither is Yami, Shadi and Seto, we'll fight till our dying breath to send his ass back to the shadows."

**Back at the house where Yugi is being kept:**

Yugi woke up and when he tried to move he found that his hands and feet had handcuffs on them and he looked at Serenity sitting in a chair by the wall and he said, "Serenity, what's going on, please let me go, I want to go home."

Then Serenity started to laugh but it wasn't her voice Yugi was hearing, the voice was deeper and it almost sounded like the voice of a demented man. Yugi said, "Whoever you are, you better let me go, you don't know who you're messing with, my Yami is The Pharaoh of Egypt and he has the power to send you to the shadows if you don't leave me alone."

Again the laughter continued and then Serenity got up and walked over to where Yugi was shackled and she slapped him across his face and then she said, "Is that suppose to scare me, well it doesn't now shut the hell up before I shut you up."

When Yugi looked into Serenity's eyes he saw something that scared the hell out of him, something that looked almost like Marik, but how could that be.

Then Marik told Serenity, "Rip off his shirt, then go over and pick up the short whip and if he doesn't tell me what I want to know start hitting him with it until he talks."

Serenity did as she was told and Yugi yelled, "What are you doing?" Serenity just laughed as she picked up the whip and as she approached Yugi she said, "I'm going to ask you only once and if you refuse to tell me what I want to know, then you'll feel this whip against your skin."

Yugi then said, "What do you want to know?" Serenity smiled a sinister smile then she asked him, "Where did the Pharaoh bury my body?"

Yugi blinked at her and he said, "I don't know what you're talking about, what body are you talking about?"

Serenity then said, "Wrong answer." And she hit him with the whip once and he screamed and said, "I don't know what you mean, tell me whose body are you talking about."

Again, Serenity hit him with the whip and again Yugi screamed from the pain. Yugi opened his link between him and Yami and when he screamed the second time Yami heard his scream and it nearly killed him. "What are they doing to you, Abiou tell me." Yami asked.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Serenity kept questioning Yugi and he just kept saying, "I don't know what you're talking about." Well that didn't set very well, so again Serenity whipped Yugi until he passed out.

When Yugi came to, Marik used some of the shadow magic he learned to make Yugi think that Yami was standing in front of him while Serenity was asking him where Marik's body was, Yugi would scream, "I don't know."

Then he'd cry out to Yami to help him, but all Yami would do was smile at him and so little by little Yugi's mind began to fragment into pieces.

One day, Yugi just stopped talking altogether and when Serenity told him that Yami would be upset if he didn't tell them what they wanted to know, Yugi started screaming repeatedly, "Yami doesn't exist, he doesn't exist."

Then Marik ordered Serenity to take Yugi's body and get rid of it, so she dumped his body behind the bowling alley.

Then she went to a pay phone and making her voice sound like Yami's she was to call Bakura and tell him, "We found Yugi, he's in bad shape, and I need your help getting out of the house and to the hospital."

Bakura told Yami, "I'll be right there." Bakura then turned to Ryou and he told him what Yami said, and he said, "Don't answer the phone and don't answer the door, I'll call and let you know how Yugi is doing."

Ryou promised to do exactly what Bakura said, the Bakura grabbed the car keys and drove to the address Yami gave him. When he had been gone about twenty minutes, the phone rang and Ryou saw the Caller ID and it said, "Joey Wheeler."

So he answered it, he then heard, "Ryou, Bakura's been in an accident, he and Yami are hurt. I'll be there in two minutes and I'll drive you to the hospital."

When the cab pulled up in front of Ryou's, Serenity got out and using the magic Marik showed her, she made Ryou think that the cab was Joey's car. They got into the cab and Serenity told the driver to take them to an abandoned building.

When they got out, Serenity went to pay the driver, but instead she made him think he was seeing things that frightened him and he drove off and crashed his cab into the side of a big truck, it blew up and both drivers were killed.

Serenity walked back to where Ryou was, and she said, "Come with me, I'll take you to where Yugi is." Ryou followed her and when they got to the undisclosed house, Marik told Serenity to take him to the bedroom and have him go to sleep, then when he wakes up, we'll start questioning him."

When Bakura drove to the address Yami told him, he didn't find anyone, so he called the Game Shop and when Yami answered it, Bakura yelled.

**WHAT KIND OF GAME ARE YOU PLAYING PHARAOH, YOU CALLED AND TOLD ME THAT YOU FOUND YUGI AND I DRIVE TO THE ADDRESS YOU GAVE ME AND NO ONES HERE, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"**

Yami said, "I didn't call you, we haven't found Yugi, hell if we had, you wouldn't be the only one I called, I would of called everyone, oh my god, it's got to be one of Marik's tricks, is Ryou alright?"

Bakura told him, "I told Ryou not to answer the phone or answer the door if anyone knocks; sure he's fine he wouldn't ever disobey me." Yami then said, "I think that you might be wrong, you know as well as I do Marik can trick anyone into believing what he wants them to, get home and make sure that Ryou's alright."

Bakura sped back to their house, burst into the house and started yelling out Ryou's name, but he didn't find him. Bakura fell to his knees and then he threw his head back and roared.

"**MARIK YOU BASTARD, IF YOU HARM RYOU, I'LL TAKE YOUR BODY OUT OF THE GRAVE IT'S BURIED IN AND SET IT ON FIRE AND THEN TOSS IT INTO THE SHADOWS."**

A man walking down the alley found a body, he notified the Police, who came to investigate and they immediately called for an Ambulance. When the Paramedics got Yugi's body stabilized, they transported him to the Hospital at Kaiba Corp.

After searching through Yugi's things, the Police found a card with the address to the Game Shop, they went there and when Solomon came to see who it was, the Officer said, "Do you know a Yugi Motou?" Solomon went white as a ghost and said, "He's my grandson, why do you ask?"

The Officer told him, "His body was found behind the bowling alley and he was taken to the hospital at Kaiba Corp., we need you to come with us and identify him."

Solomon said, "Let me tell Yami." The Officer asked, "Who is this Yami person?" Solomon told him, "He is a friend of my grandson."

The Officer then said, "I need this Yami person to come with us, we will be questioning him about your grandson's condition."

**Back at the undisclosed location:**

Marik ordered Serenity to wake up Ryou, when she slapped him, Ryou opened his eyes and he said, "Where am I, what's going on?"

Serenity then said, "Shut up, I ask the questions not you."

Marik then told her, "Ask him about where my body is hidden, if he won't ask, then whip him like you did Yugi."

Serenity then walked over, grabbed hold of Ryou's head, and jerked it until he looked at her and then she asked, "Where is my body hidden?"

Ryou tried to get her to let go of his head, but with his hands and feet shackled to the wall, well all he could do was let her tug at him. Ryou looked at her and then he said, "What in the hell are you talking about, your body, isn't that you're body?"

Serenity then went over, picked up the whip, and struck Ryou with it several times, he screamed with every whip, then she asked him again, "Where did they bury my body?"

Again, Ryou only stared at her then he said, "Whose body are you talking about?" Serenity raised her hand to strike him again, but Marik said, "Stop, tell him who you are talking about, maybe then he will tell us what I want to know."

Serenity put the whip down and walked over to where Ryou was and she said, "Where did they bury Marik's body?"

Ryou then said, "Marik wasn't his soul sent to the shadows, why would you want his body for?"

Serenity waited for Marik to say something, then he said, "Tell him that isn't any of his business, all he had to do it tell you where my body is."

Serenity did as Marik said, Ryou then said, "I don't know what in the hell you're talking about. Bakura never told me what happened back then and I never asked."

Marik was ready to explode, he then told Serenity, "Beat him until he tell you what you want to know and don't stop until he does."

Serenity then picked up the whip and with an evil grin she begun hitting Ryou repeatedly with the whip, in-between the beatings, she would ask, "Where is Marik's body." Ryou couldn't take the pain anymore, so he passed out.

**AT DOMINO HOSPITAL:**

When the Police took Solomon and Yami to the Hospital, another Officer went over to talk to the one who brought Solomon and Yami to the hospital, he said, "The kids in really bad shape, the doctors don't expect him to live till morning."

When Solomon heard that he collapsed and Yami caught him and got him to sit down in a chair, then Yami yelled, "We need a doctor over here."

A young intern came to examine Solomon and when he found out that, the old man was having trouble breathing he called for some help, "We need to get his man to the Unit stat." He yelled.

Then Seto and Roland came running in and Seto said, "What in the hell is going on?" The Officer came over and said, "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you and this other man to leave, we are conducting an investigation."

Roland then said, "Officer do you have any idea who this man is, he's Seto Kaiba, his company owns this hospital, so get out of our way and shut the hell up."

Yami sat down and as he looked up at Seto, there were tears in Yami's eyes and he said, "They found Yugi, but the doctors don't think he's going to make it, and then this idiot here was talking to another Officer in front of Solomon causing him to suffer a heart attack."

Seto turned to Roland and said, "Get the Police Commissioner on the phone, let him know what's going on and tell him, if Solomon Motou dies because of two of his incompetent Officers, that the Department will have a very large law suit against it."

Yami then asked Seto, "Will you please call the others and let them know that Yugi's been found, but that Marik might have Ryou now."

Bakura picked himself off the ground and when went back inside the house, then the phone rang he answered it, it was Seto.

"Bakura they found Yugi, he's in real bad shape, he may not make it, Yami told me about Ryou, I will make this promise to you, I won't stop until this bastard is found and stopped, he's hurt to many people. And Bakura we will find Ryou I promise you that."

Bakura didn't bother answering, he just put the phone back down and then he said to himself, "You're right about that Kaiba, that bastard has hurt way too many people, and now he must be stopped and I know exactly how to do it."

**Back where they were holding Ryou:**

Ryou came to, he pretended to still be out, then he heard Serenity talking to someone, but no one else was in the room, she was saying, "Master, if Ryou doesn't know where they buried your body, what else can we do. You want me to break him like I did Yugi, but Master, I don't want to do that anymore.

Yes alright, I understand, I'll do it just don't hurt my brother, please." Serenity walked over to where Ryou was hanging and she threw water in his face and when he opened his eyes he knew that this was it, he and to pretend to break, then they would let him go and he could tell Kura what was going on.

Serenity started asking Ryou repeatedly, "Where did they bury my body?" When Ryou wouldn't answer her, Serenity started beating him repeatedly with the whip, then Marik said, "Stop, I have an idea, he's about ready to break maybe if I make him think that Bakura is here to rescue him, he'll tell me what I want to know."

Then Ryou heard Bakura's voice and he saw him standing there in front of him and Ryou said, "Kura, have you come to take me home?" Bakura started laughing and he said, "Why would I do that, you're nothing but a sniffling baby, I don't want you anymore."

Ryou started crying and he begged Kura to help him, but when he just kept laughing, Ryou pretended that his mind broke and he just hung there saying, "Bakura doesn't care, Bakura doesn't care."

Marik was so angry that he caused Serenity to feel his rage and she fell to her knees screaming, begging him to stop. Marik then said, "Get rid of that piece of shit, he's no good to me anymore."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Serenity carried Ryou's unconscious body to another place, she tossed his body in the dumpster behind Charlie's Grocery Store, then went back to where Marik was to await orders.

Ryou laid still for what seemed forever, then he got up and peeked to see if she was gone, when he knew she wasn't anywhere near, he struggled but finally got out of the dumpster, then he limped into the store. Ryou asked the checkout person, "Can I please use your phone; I have to call my brother."

The woman smiled at him and said, "It's over there." Ryou dialed his home, and when Bakura answered, he started crying. "Hello, who is this and what do you want?" Bakura asked.

"Kura, its me Ryou, please come get me, I want to come home." Bakura didn't know if he should believe this person or not, but then he remember, the person called him Kura and only Ryou knew of the nickname, Bakura's eyes filled with tears as he said, "Ryou where are you?"

Ryou told him and Bakura said, "I'll be right there, please don't leave, Ryou, I love you." When Ryou heard Bakura say that he loved him, he had tears running down his face and as he hung up the phone, he looked at the woman and said, "Thanks, can I get a glass of water."

The woman smiled, reached and opened the glass door, took out a bottle of water, handed it to him, and said, "It's on me." Ryou thanked her and opened the bottle and drank the cold soothing water, then he heard, "Ryou, oh god, Ryou you're alive."

Ryou turned around and after putting the lid back on the bottle of water, he ran and threw himself into Bakura's waiting arms, Bakura said, "I will never let you out of my sight ever again."

**At Domino Hospital:**

As they were waiting to hear how Yugi was doing, Yami's cell phone rang, it as a very excited Bakura and he said, "I found Ryou, he's alright."

Tears filled Yami's eyes as he heard what Bakura said, and then he said, "I'm glad that he's alright." Bakura then said, "How's Yugi?"

Yami wiped the tears from his face as he said, "There isn't any change in his condition, and I keep praying that he'll wake up and everything will be back to normal, but I guess the gods aren't listening to me."

Bakura said, "I'm sorry for the things I said to you, can you ever forgive me?" Yami smiled and said, "We all say things that we don't mean, forget it and just keep Ryou safe."

When Yami closed his cell phone, the doctor came and was talking to Solomon, "Your grandson's awake and wants to see you, and only you."

Yami heard that and was kind of taken back, but then Solomon was Yugi's grandpa, so he decided to wait and talk to Solomon after he came back from talking to Yugi.

Solomon and the doctor walked into the intensive care where Yugi was, and as Solomon walked over to the bed, he had tears in his eyes and he said, "How are you feeling?"

Yugi grabbed hold of his grandpa's hand and said, "I'm scared, please don't let Yami come in here, he was there when she/he was hurting me, he laughed and called me a baby, grandpa please promise that he'll never come here."

Solomon could see how upset Yugi was and so he promised, "Yami won't come near you unless you want him to, can you tell me what happened?"

Tear flowed down Yugi's face as he told Solomon, "That person hurt me, just because I couldn't tell me where the body was buried, god, I didn't know what he/she was talking about."

When Yugi said the body and where it was buried, Solomon nearly passed out; it had to be Marik's body that this monster was talking about. "Yugi, you need to get some rest, I'll sit here beside your bed, so you can get some sleep." Solomon told him.

Yugi tried to smile up at him, but it didn't quite make it, so he just nodded his head and closed his eyes, then doctor order the nurse to give Yugi a sedative to help him sleep, when Solomon was sure that he was sleeping, he left to go talk to Yami about what Yugi told him.

When Solomon went back to where Yami was, he said, "Yugi's an emotional wreck, for some reason he thinks that you were there when that thing was beating him.

Then he said something really strange, Yugi said that the one hurting him wanted to know where the body was buried, Yami the only body that I know is the body of Marik."

Yami then said, "I've got to call Bakura and Shadi and let him know what's going on. Bakura called and said that he found Ryou and that he's going to be alright, he said that he'd call if when Ryou told him what happened while he was gone."

Solomon then said, "Thank the gods that Ryou's alright, now if only Yugi would get better, I'd be a lot happier." Yami asked, "Did Yugi tell you who was hurting him?" Solomon told Yami, "At first he said her then he changed it and said she, so I don't know exactly who it was." Yami said, "I know, it was Serenity, Marik is using her as his puppet to do his bidding."

**At Kaiba Manor:**

While all this has been happening, Seto's had to lie to Joey and tell him that everything is alright, he hated lying to Joey, but if he told Joey the truth, Joey would want to go out looking for Serenity.

And Seto knew that it would end with Joey losing his life and that's one thing Seto wasn't going to let happen.

The phone rang and when Seto answered it, he heard Yami's voice, "Kaiba, they found Yugi but he's really in bad shape and then Ryou was abducted, but today Ryou was found. From what Yugi told Solomon, someone kept asking him where the body was buried. Solomon thinks that Marik is looking for his body, if he finds it, we'll never get rid of him."

Seto then said, "Have you told Ishizu and Shadi what you just told me?" Yami then said, "No I called you first, how's Joey doing, have you told him what's been happening?"

Seto said, "Hell no, if I told him he'd try to find his sister and he'd probably die, I won't let that happen to him. Let me know what Shadi says, we've got to somehow get Marik to come to us, then we can send that bastard's soul back to the shadows, then we have to destroy his body once and for all."

Yami then said, "I'm going to call Shadi now, and I'll let you know what he wants to do." Seto thanked him for calling and then he hung up the phone.

**Back where Marik is:**

Serenity started walking back to the house where Marik was, when all of a sudden, she started thinking about her brother, and tears fell down her face. "I've got to get to Joey; he's the only one who can save me." Serenity said.

Just as she was about to go in the direction of the Manor, Marik's voice screamed in Serenity's mind, "What do you think your going, we're not done yet, get back here if you want your brother to live." What else could she do, she started walking towards the house.

When she got inside, Marik's presence was surrounding her and she fell to her knees and begged him not to hurt her any more, he laughed manically and said, "Oh, I've just begun. If you don't want me to destroy your insignificant little mind then do as I tell you, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Serenity said, "Yes Master, I understand. What do you want me to do now?" Marik then said, "Quiet, I have to think!" Then he started laughing manically and he said, "We are going to ask Ishizu to come spend some time with us, go to her home and make damn sure that she comes with you or else, and don't try to contact your brother, if you try again I'll kill him."

**At The Ishtar's:**

Yami called the Ishtar's home and when Shadi answered Yami said, "We've found Yugi, but he's in really bad shape, then Ryou was abducted, but somehow he got away and he's home with Bakura. What I'm calling about is, Yugi told Solomon something that he heard, the person who was torturing him kept asking him, where the body was."

Shadi almost dropped the phone, and then he said, "We've got to go dig up that bastard's body and destroy it, when we do it'll bring Marik out of where he's hiding and then we can send his soul back to the shadows where he'll stay for eternity."

Yami then asked Shadi, "What about Serenity, Joey's sister, will she be alright after we destroy Marik's body?" Shadi took a deep breath then he said, "I don't know, but what I do know, we can't let him find his body, if he does he'll wreck havoc through out the world and I can't let that happen."

Then Yami said, "He'll be trying to get someone else to abduct in order to try find out where his body is buried, is Ishizu going to be safe there when you have to leave?"

Shadi then said, "I'll put a spell around the house so that no one can get in and I'll make sure that Ishizu knows not to let anyone in."

Yami then said, "I pray that when we destroy the body that it's the last time we'll be hearing Marik's name." Shadi said, "I pray that too, I'll call you when I've come up with a plan."

Serenity was walking towards the home of Ishizu, she had to do what her Master said, or Joey would die.

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

While Serenity was making her way to the Ishtar's home, Ryou was talking to Bakura and he said, "When Serenity was hitting me I had the feeling that someone was controlling her, you know like a puppet."

Bakura held Ryou in his arms and he said, "I know, Yami and Shadi think, it's Marik's soul that came through the Ouija Board when Serenity and her girlfriends were playing with it."

Ryou then said, "One thing that she kept yelling at me was, "Where's my body." I didn't know what she was talking about and when I didn't answer her, she'd hit me what that damn whip, Kura what did she mean, who's body was she talking about?"

Bakura told him, "It's Marik's body, you see when Yami, Solomon, Shadi and I sent Marik's soul to the shadows, and we took his body and buried it.

Shadi now thinks that we need to dig it up and burn it, then Marik's soul will come looking for it and then we can finally send his soul to the shadows where he'll never be able to escape again."

Ryou looked at Bakura and he asked, "What about Serenity, she's connected to Marik and if he gets more violent then he is now, won't he kill her in order to get to his body, Kura we can't let that happen to her, she's as much a victim as Yugi and I were."

Kura, you have to promise me that you won't let anything happen to Serenity, she's Joey's sister and he's one of my friends, please promise me." Ryou begged.

Bakura held Ryou close to his heart and said, "That's one thing that I can't promise you, if we don't stop Marik now and he finds his body, he'll wreck havoc all over the world and I for one don't intend to have him say that he's my Master.

Ryou you have to understand why I can't promise you, please try to, I love you and I never want you to hate me." Ryou hugged Bakura and then he said, "I can't hate you, you are my Yami and I love you, it's just so hard not to want Serenity to live."

As Serenity got closer to the Ishtar's, something kept pulling her in a different direction, she needed to get to her brother, but where was he? She tried to refuse to do what Marik wanted, but he was to strong, so she kept walking towards the Ishtar's.

What Marik didn't know was that they were ready for whatever he was going to do; you see Ishizu was stronger then he realized and so when Serenity got outside the house and started begging for help, Ishizu opened the door and invited her in.

When Serenity was inside, she looked Ishizu straight in the eye and said, "Shadi has been injured, you have to come with me, and I can take you to him." Ishizu pretended to believe her, but in reality, she knew that it was a trap.

When they left the house and started walking in the direction of the abandoned house where Marik was, Ishizu contacted Shadi mentally and told him where they were.

He told her, "My love we've located the body and are digging it up as we speak, keep that poor child as close to you as you can, when we start to destroy Marik's body he is going to try to make Serenity kill you, so be careful."

Serenity took Ishizu into the house and she said, "Please have a seat, I've got to get something then I'll take you to where Shadi is." Then Serenity left the room and Ishizu felt the evil presence all around her and she said, "Marik, I know that you are here, show yourself to me now!"

Serenity came back into the room and she picked up the whip and approached Ishizu and raised her arm ready to strike her when Ishizu said, "Serenity listen to me, you are no longer under this monsters spell, put the whip down and come to me now."

Serenity blinked twice and then tears ran down her face as she dropped the whip and ran to Ishizu who took Serenity into her arms and she said, "Now my love do it now."

**At the location where Marik's body was buried:**

Shadi heard Ishizu and he said to Solomon, Yami and Bakura, "We have to start the chant now; we don't have much time to get this done." Then they all held hands around the remains of what once were Marik's body and then Shadi threw some kind of powder on the bones and they burst into flames."

As they burned, they could hear Marik's soul screaming and Shadi said to Ishizu, "Both of you get the hell out of there now, he'll try to enter either of your bodies and then we'll never get rid of him."

Ishizu grabbed hold of Serenity's hand and they ran out of the house while Marik's soul was trying to figure out where his body was and how to put out the flames.

As the bones finally dissolved and they no longer hear the scream from Marik's soul and Shadi said Solomon, "We have some unfinished business to do, please get Ishizu and Serenity to some hollowed ground and keep them there until we return. Solomon said, "May Ra be with you." Then he left to find Ishizu and Serenity and get them to the nearest Church.

Shadi, Yami and Bakura then went to the location that Ishizu had give Shadi and there they found what was left of Marik's soul, he was still trying to find out where his body was, he just wouldn't give up.

Shadi then said, "Marik, we have come to take you to the shadows where you will remain for all eternity, your body is no more." Then Shadi waved his arms and a portal opened and the three of them gathered up what was one Marik's soul and entered the portal to the shadows.

**At Kaiba Manor:**

When all of this was happening, Joey grabbed his head, screamed **Serenity!**, then fell to the floor, he looked up at Seto and said, "We've got to call grandpa, he knows where my sister is."

Seto yelled for Roland who came running and Seto said, "Call Solomon, ask him if Serenity is alright please." Roland dialed the Game Shop, but got no answer, then Joey said what his cell phone number was, and when Roland called that number, Solomon answered and Roland asked, "Is Joseph's sister with you and is she alright?" Solomon told him, "Yes to both answers, but Joseph can't come here until I call, please don't let him come to us."

Roland thanked him, then he went to tell Seto what Solomon said, Seto then said, "Thank you." Joseph heard and he said, "I'll wait, but I really don't want to, but I will."

**At The Local Church:**

Solomon found both Ishizu and Serenity, got them to the first Church he found, and as they went inside, Serenity started crying, she was saying, "He's gone, he's no longer in my mind."

Then she collapsed into Solomon's arms and as he sat on the floor, Ishizu sat beside him and they both quietly said their own prayers that this horrendous time that affected so many people was over.

Now all they had to do was wait for the others to come back, and get them. When Shadi entered the Church he said, "My love it's over."

Ishizu ran and threw her arms around him and said, "This poor child has been violated in the worst possible way, is there anything that you can do to help make take away the nightmares that I know she's going to have."

Shadi walked over to where Solomon was, and he said, "We need to get Serenity to catacombs that are under the Museum, and Solomon please bring Yugi there too, I'm going to try to heal their minds."

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Solomon called the Manor and talked to Seto, "Shadi, Yami and Bakura have taken Marik's soul to the shadows, he wants Ishizu and me to take Serenity, Yugi and Ryou to the Museum, he hopes that somehow he can heal their minds, is there anyway you can send a driver to take us there?"

Seto told him, "Give me the address where you are and I'll send a driver to take you to the Game Shop, then Ryou's and finally to the Museum, and Solomon, please let me know if it works, Joey is almost out of his mind worrying about Serenity."

The driver finally got them to the Museum, Ishizu guided them down the stairs to the catacombs, and there they waited for Shadi, Yami and Bakura to come. When Shadi, Yami and Bakura were done in the shadows, they all went to the Museum to start the healing process.

When Shadi and the others entered the catacombs, they went to the room where Ishizu, Solomon along with Serenity, Yugi and Ryou were waiting.

Then said, "When I begin the chant, I will need all of you to join me, then he reached out to Ishizu who joined hands with Solomon, then he took Yami's hand and Yami too Bakura hand.

When they formed a circle around Serenity, Yugi and Ryou, Shadi began to chant:

"_**Oh Mighty and Powerful Ra please hear our pleas, help us heal these three young people, their minds were nearly destroyed by Marik who was using shadow magic, we need your **__**strength**__** to try to undo what that monster did to them."**_

Then Solomon closed his eyes, bowed his head and began praying, as he was praying, the others followed his lead and they all prayed this prayer:

_**23rd Psalms**_

_**The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want.**_

_**He maketh me to lie down in green Pastures, he leadeth me beside the still waters.**_

_**He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake,**_

_**Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with **__**rod, thy staff and me,**__** they comfort me.**_

_**Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointed my head with oil; my cup runneth over.**_

_**Surely, goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for**__**ever**__**.**_

Then as if like a miracle, Serenity, Yugi and Ryou all looked around the room and said, "Where are we?" Tears filled Solomon's eyes; he knew that both Ra and God had heard their prayers and that now these three young people would be better and they hoped that they had forgotten what happened.

Yami walked over to Yugi who smiled at him and said, "What's wrong, why is everyone crying?" Yami took Yugi into his arms and as he kissed him he said, "Nothing Aibou, we're just all glad to see all of you."

Ryou ran over to Bakura and as he jumped into his arms, Ryou said, "I love you." Bakura blushed but he kissed Ryou and said, "I love you too."

Solomon called the Manor and when he heard Seto's voice he said, "Everything is alright, please bring Joseph here to see his sister, and Seto, they don't remember anything." Seto then said, "Something happened to Joey about two minutes ago."

Solomon asked, what, what happened to him?" Seto said, he fell to the floor and then he opened his eyes and looked at me and asked, "Why am I doing on the floor, does this have anything to do with what you did to help the others to forget?"

Solomon then said, "Bring him here; I want Shadi to check him out and make sure that he is alright." Seto said, "We'll be there as soon as I can get him into the car."

When Seto got to the Museum, Ishizu was waiting for them and she led the way down through the catacombs and when they got to the room.

Shadi looked at Joseph, and he knew what happened, it seems that because of his love for not only his sister, but also his love for his friends, Joseph had seen everything that had happened to each of the young ones.

Shadi walked over to where Joseph was standing and he put his hand on his shoulder and softly said, "Ra, please heal this man, take away what he saw, and make him better." Joey's eyes got big, then he started to collapse, Seto caught him and held him in his arms, and then Shadi said, "He will be alright in a few hours."

Serenity ran to her brother and they held onto each other as they fell to the floor. Seto and Solomon helped them stand up and Serenity said, "Joey, can we please go home." Seto smiled at her and said, "Let's go."

Solomon then said, "Let's get the young ones home, they all need to rest, and I want to say thanks to the ones who helped make this a great day for all of us."

Ishizu went over and gave Solomon a kiss on his cheek and Shadi, Yami and Bakura all went over and they shook hands with him and then he said, "I want to say, today we all found out things about ourselves and we all grew a little inside because of the love we felt towards each other."

Shadi, Ishizu, Solomon, Yami, Bakura and Seto all bowed their heads and they all said a small prayer for the three young girls who died all because of a lunatic hatred for all of them.

Up in heaven the three girls looked down on their friend and they were happy that she would be all right; they sent their love down to all the people in that room.

THE END..

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for helping me with this story, you are a really special daughter.

A/N: I want to thank: SMYGO4EVA, dragonlady222, sherabo, midnight blue 08 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
